Beginning Eternity
by singer154
Summary: Bella and Edward are looking forward to spending forever together. But, before that can happen, one little event must take place... the wedding. Doubts, songs, wedding crazedAlice, a ripped dress... Will Edward and Bella survive to begin eternity?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hey guys! So, this idea has been floating around my head for awhile. Basically, I need some outlet for my newly acquired twilight obsession.

This fic takes place post eclipse.

Well, enough of my ramblings.

Here's the story. I hope you check it out!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I am not the fabulous Stephenie Meyer, therefore I own nothing.

Beginning eternity

Summary: Bella and Edward are looking forward to spending forever together. But before that can happen, one little event must take place... the wedding. Doubts, songs, wedding obsessed Alice, a ripped dress... Will Edward and Bella manage to survive long enough to begin eternity?

Chapter 1: Sing to me

I was lost in momentary bliss, far far away from Alice, and her crazed and frantic wedding plans, if only for a time, and the wedding, the guest list, all that seemed miles away now. I sighed contentedly, taking Edwards hand and gripping it tightly as we walked. It was one of those rare occasions in Forks, a day where the rain wasn't falling. The sun was shining, glistening on Edward's skin, making him even more magnificent ... if that were at all possible. And now we stood, in the center of the meadow... our meadow. I smiled, sprawling gracelessly onto the slightly damp grass, and Edward did the same beside me. I couldn't help but compare the way I'd fallen, in a disheveled heap, to the way Edward had sunken to the ground with one smooth, flowing motion. He chuckled lightly, seeing the crimson color my cheeks as I straightened myself out beside him.

I opened the fingers of Edward's hand, which I was still clutching, and began to trace delicate circles on his palm with my fingertips. It was quiet for a long moment. I looked up at his face; I could see it was filled with hidden tension. I knew Edward too well to be fooled by the smooth exterior.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly, continuing the pattern on his palm. He didn't answer.

"Edward?" I asked again.

"It's nothing," he assured me calmly, but I didn't by it.

"It's something," I countered. He didn't speak.

I sighed. So I would have to resort to the use of my secret weapon. "Edward, tell me," I looked up into his golden eyes. "...please?"

Edward gazed at me for a long moment. "Please?" I said again, pouting.

"That," he began, "is not fair." I smiled sheepishly.

"All is fair in love and war," I reminded him. "Now tell me what's wrong."

Edward took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "This... us." He said quietly.

My fingers froze on his palm, body tensing instantly.

"What?" I asked, my voice shooting through two octaves in my panic. My heart began to race, feeling like it would pound right through my chest.

This couldn't be happening... he had promised... we were getting married...

"Bella," he said, lifting his other hand to stroke my cheek. "I'm not going anywhere." My muscles relaxed, and I sighed, relieved, waiting in silence for my heart to return to it's normal pace. "Not unless you ask me to leave." He qualified.

"I'll never ask," I vowed, intertwining our fingers. "I want you with me always."

"Bella?" he asked gently.

"Yes?"

"Would you do something for me?"

"Anything," I said, and then regretted speaking too quickly.

"Sing for me?"

I looked away from his face quickly, not wanting to be trapped by those golden eyes, which I was sure, were now liquid and smoldering.

"I don't have much of a voice," I told Edward.

"Oh, but you do."

"How do you know?" I asked. To my knowledge, I'd never sung a note in front of Edward Cullen in all the time I'd known him. Why would I? He was the musical genius after all, not me.

"I have heard you sing, Bella. Once." I stared at him in confusion, waiting for an explanation.

"About a week after we got back from Italy," he began, "It was just after nine. Charlie wasn't home, working late on something at the station, but I had decided to take the Volvo home and come back, just in case he arrived sooner than we expected.

"You were the only one in the house... sitting in the middle of your bed when I got back. But I paused to listen outside your window. I heard music... You were singing."

"You never told me you heard that," I said, blushing furiously. "I don't usually do it, I was just... happy. To have you back again. I'm surprised you can hear anything at all after it."

Edward pulled our laced hands up to my face, and brushed one cool finger against my burning cheek.

"Your voice, like the rest of you, is beautiful, love," Edward assured me. I closed my eyes.

"You don't have to sing, if you do not wish too."

"Okay," I said softly, lifting my face, and burying it in Edward's chest, not wanting to look at his expression, already feeling guilty enough as it was for denying his request.

"But will you tell me something?" he asked. I nodded slightly against his chest.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Getting married, sacrificing your sole..." I sat up, opening my eyes, and rolling them at Edward. It seemed we'd had this conversation a hundred times.

"First of all," I said defiantly, "I am _not_ sacrificing my sole. I think you and I both know you don't believe that crap. Need I remind you of that day in Italy?" The corners of Edward's mouth turned down in a grimace. I spoke more softly now. And second, I'm marrying you, because I love you. You know I do. AND you're the one who wanted to get married, remember?"

"You shouldn't do anything you don't want too, Bella." Edward said sternly.

"But marriage, it's just the beginning of the eternity that we'll have together. And I want that. I want you."

"But it's wrong... it's wrong for you to love me."

"So everyone keeps saying," I muttered.

EVERYONE, it seemed had an opinion on Edward and I being wed. It didn't help, either that I lived in a small town like forks, where everybody knew everyone else; I was quite frequently a topic of interest in conversation. It made me angry sometimes.

I could see the way people looked at Edward and I as we walked, hand in hand. Appraising, maybe even doubtful. Possibly imagining a future just like the one left to Charlie and rene, seeing me as just another part of the cycle. But the two situations were totally different. Their were so many other factors that people couldn't see. And what did they know, anyway? What did anyone know about the love Edward and I shared?

I hated to see him so worried. He was concerned about me being worried about the way people reacted to the engagement. And at first I was, but really, now that I thought about it, that was quite trivial. Edward worried about me entirely too much; I wished he would stop. But I knew it wasn't likely.

I thought about everyone's reactions when I'd broken the news. Shy, sensitive Angela, jabbering Jessica, Charlie, rene... It was quiet for a long moment, as the series of flashbacks played in my mind.

Authors note: So, what do you think? Good? bad? Horrible? This is my first twilight fic, so please heview, because reviews make me happy. I've already got the next two chapters written. Let me know what you think. Criticisms, suggestions, all feedback is welcome.

It getts better, I PROMISE!

The next chapter is called Flashback: Telling the family

XOXO

Annie


	2. Chapter2 Warning:WEDDING BELLS APPROACH

Authors note: HI GUYS! So, serious love to my two reviewers! Thanks for the much needed feedback! LUV YOU GUYS!

Well, read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope, still not Stephenie... THANKS FOR ANKING! AND PLEASE DON'T SUE, TWILIGHT IS NOOOT MINE!!

Chapter 2

WARNING: WEDDING BELLS APPROACHING!

--

When Edward and I had told Charlie of our engagement, he'd screamed for a solid ten minutes, his face turning a more vengeful shade of purple than I'd have thought possible. I'd stopped paying attention about halfway through--concentrating only on Edward's arm, wound tightly around me-- so I was surprised when Charlie stopped suddenly, mid sentence. He took in a deep breath.

"Rene... er... your mother and I... we were young, so young. Maybe if we'd waited... I... I j... I don't want you to make the same mistake we did." There was pain in Charlie's eyes.

"Dad?" I prodded gently. "If someone had told you not to marry mom... that it was a huge mistake, would you have listened?" He looked thoughtful for a moment, before sighing in defeat.

"No," he said. "No, I wouldn't have listened. But Bella, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know dad," I said, my voice soft. "But Edward... dad, I trust him so much. I don't think he could ever hurt me. And besides t... I'm in love with him." Edward's arm tightened subtly around me.

"He left once," Charlie's voice was merely a whisper.

"I guess I never really talked to you about that much, did I? About why he left, I mean?" I could feel Edward stiffen beside me. Charlie just shook his head.

"There'd better be a damn good reason," he growled. Edward shot me a confused glance. He didn't know where I was going with this.

"Edward left... for me." Charlie rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm sure he did," he snorted.

"Edward thought... he thought that I could never live a normal life with him here. He thought I deserved the chance to live my life, experience everything possible without being... tied down." Charlie turned to Edward.

"It didn't work out so well for either out us," Edward said quietly, agony clear in his eyes.

"That's why you left?" Charlie asked him.

"Yes, that is why I left Bella. Because I loved her too much to hold on. But Charlie, you have to understand this. Now that she's here, now that I have her back... I can't let her go again; I'm not strong enough to live without her... and even if I were, it wouldn't be an option."

Charlie's expression softened ever so slightly. "She's pretty unforgettable, isn't she?"

Edward nodded. "Indeed, that she is." My cheeks were scarlet.

"Were there any other girls... while you were away?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

Edward let a laugh escape before composing his face back into a sgious empression. "Charlie there has never been any other girl but Bella."

"Well... good." Edward chuckled.

"So," Charlie said, turning to me. "You're getting married, huh?" He smiled a tiny smile at me before whispering "Congratulations kiddo."

I broke out into a wide grin, unable to suppress a squeal of delight as I bounded over to Charlie, and threw my arms around him.

"Thanks, dad."

--

"Mom!" I squealed, hugging Rene, who'd run to greet me at the gate of the Jacksonville airport.

"I've missed you sweetheart!"

"I've missed you, too mom."

"How have you been?" She asked. I thought this a rather pointless question, considering we'd been e-mailing regularly, and she knew most of what was going on in my life, but I answered it all the same.

"Can't complain," I said, and Rene smiled.

"Hello, Edward. It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too," Edward said politely.

"How are you?"

"Very well, thank you."

We walked over to baggage claim, to pick up our things. Edward grabbed my bags before I had a chance to pick them up, and we walked to mom's car, loading the luggage in the trunk. Edward and I sat in the back seat, while Rene drove, flipping idly through radio stations before finally settling on something she liked. Edward smiled at me reassuringly, squeezing my hand as I took a deep breath, swallowing hard.

I'm not sure which was harder, telling Charlie, or Rene, but I supposed I was going to find out soon en. Edward picked up a lock of my hair, twisting it absently around his finger before letting it fall back into place. I was dreading this. Really and truly, I was.

We reached the house too soon for my liking. Once inside, I darted for my room, to deposit my suitcase. I stood in the doorway for a moment before I heard Rene calling "Bella!" up the stairs.

I made my slow descent, and found her in the living room, sitting cross-legged on the love-seat. I went to sit by Edward, who was perched lightly on the sofa.

"So, you said you wanted to talk to me about something Bella?" I sighed. I'd been hoping to avoid this conversation for at least a little longer. I didn't speak for a time, until Rene prodded "Well?"

I gulped. "Well... um... I don't really know how to say th..." I trailed off, looking down at my knees, upon which rested my left hand, the sparkling ring still positioned on the third finger.

"You're not going to approve... b..." I didn't think I could bring the words to the surface, so I held out my left hand for Rene to examine.

She inhaled sharply.

"Bella!" she breathed, looking at the flawless diamonds. There was a stretch of silence, as I waited for the realization to dawn on her.

It took several minutes, but I could tell when it happened, because Rene's mouth fell open; she looked utterly flabbergasted.

"Bella?" she whispered. "Bella, is t... Is that an... an engagement ring?" I drew in a deep breath.

"Yes, mom." I answered finally. "Edward and I are getting married."

"Married, bella? Married!" Rene shrieked.

"Mom I..."

"You're too young! Absolutely not! I forbid it!" Rene was practically hysterical.

"Married, bella! Do you know what kind of a commitment that is? Love takes time, you're only eighteen, I won't allow it!"

"You're right, mom. I am eighteen." I said calmly. I knew logic was the only way to bring Rene back from her fit of hysterics. "So you can't really stop me, can you?"

Rene opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"Look mom, I know this is the right thing to do. I can feel it."

"What if he leaves you?"

"I won't," Edward spoke up for the first time. She ignored him.

"Gets too involved with his job?" Her voice took on a bitter undertone, and I knew she was reffering to Charlie. "Tries to make you settle somewhere you don't want to be? What then, bella! Don't make the same mistake I made!"

"Mom..."

"Your father and I were eighteen bella. Eighteen, just like you! And we thought it was the _right_ thing to do too. We could _feel_ it, we just _knew_ it! That's what we told everybody, hell, that's what we believed, but bella..."

"Mom..."

"Don't make the same mistake I did, Isabella. Nothing good came from that marriage, you hear me? Nothing!"

Tears welled in my eyes, and I felt my throat close. "Nothing?" I choked out.

Rene stopped ranting, looking up at me.

"Oh, oh Bella no. I didn't... I didn't mean..." I tried to hold the tears in, but they betrayed me, spilling over the sides of my eyes, and streaming angrily down my cheeks. I stood up, dashing out of the living room.

"Bella! Bella, wait! I didn't mean it Bella, please!" I didn't spare Rene a backward glance as I stormed out the front door, letting it slam behind me.

The tears were coming fast and hard now, blurring my vision, but I didn't care. I took off running down the street. I didn't know what else to do, I had to find some kind of outlet, for the anger, the hurt.

Being the brilliantly coordinated person that I am, I eventually tripped, over my own feet, probably, and nearly collided headlong with a pole as I fell, face first, toward the unforgiving concrete. But I never touched it; I never hit the ground. Two stony arms caught me around the waist, pulling me close against a cool body. Gentle hands twisted me around so that I was looking into Edward's perfect, sombre face.

I wanted to be strong for him, and I tried, really I did, to clench the tears, and gain control of my uneven breathing. But the harder I fought for control, the less I had. Eventually, I gave up, collapsing, trembling, against Edward as I sobbed loudly into his chest.

"Bella," he whispered, stroking my hair, pulling me tightly to him. "Bella, I'm so sorry."

"You didn't do anything," I pointed out, my voice hoarse and shaky.

"This is my fault," Edward said.

"No, it's not." I insisted, my voice gaining a bit of strength as the sobs stopped coming.

Edward sighed. "If I hadn't... made such a big deal about the marriage..."

"You didn't," I said. "You would have done it in vagus, remember? If it was what I wanted."

"The offer's still good, if you'd like that."

"Alice wants a wedding," I reminded him. then, with a weak smile, "I don't know which one of us she'd kill first."

"IT doesn't matter what Alice wants," Edward said firmly. "It's _your_ wedding day."

"It's _our_ wedding day," I corrected, "And you know what? This marriage _is_ a big deal." Edward kissed the top of my head.

"are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes," I lied. Apparently it showed.

Edward glowered at me.

"Tell me the truth, Bella."

"Not really," I whispered.

"She didn't mean it, you know. Just the heat of the moment talking. She regretted it the instant it came out. Rene feels horrible."

"I know," I said. "I know she didn't mean it b..."

"But it still hurt," Edward finished for me. "And right now, you're feeling just as terribly as she is." He gave me an appraising look, before adding "Worse."

I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck, pulling myself closer to him. He didn't pull away.

"You need to talk to er," Edward pointed out.

"I know," I said. "But not now. Soon, j... not now."

I felt a few drops of rain fall from the rarely overcast Jacksonville sky.

"Come on," I muttered, dropping my arms, and grabbing Edward's hand.

He didn't ask questions, just follow silently as I lead him down several winding streets. I didn't know what I was looking for until I found it. A park.

I pulled Edward to a swing set, and perched myself on one of the old swings. He sat on the one beside me, looking slightly puzzled.

"I used to love the swings," I told him. "They were the best when I was younger." I began to pump my legs, and the swing moved back and forth squeakily. "I always went to the park when I was depressed. The swings made me feel... free, you know?"

"Yes," Edward replied quietly, mirroring my actions and propelling his swing backward and forward, moving in sync with me.

I don't know how long we sat there. I stared straight ahead at the sky, which was now dark.

I jumped in surprise when I felt Edward's arms around me, lifting me off the swing, and into his arms. I watched the swing move through the empty air until it came to a stop.

"We should go," Edward suggested. "Rene will be worried."

"Right," I muttered, and he set me on my feet, tossing an arm around me, and holding me tightly against him as we walked.

Before I knew it, we (at the door of the house. I sighed, coming to a sudden stop just outside it.

"it'll be all right," Edward whispered. I rolled my eyes, still not wanting to go in.

"She's worried, Bella. She wishes she could take it back; she's so full of guilt. She's determined to be more open-minded when you walk through that door, and all she really wants to do is hug you and never let go."

I sighed, listening as Edward recited the thoughts running through my mother's head.

I knew she didn't mean what she'd said, I had, even as she'd spoken the words. So why was this so hard? I leaned against Edward's shoulder, and he stroked my hair gently. I knew I'd have to walk in eventually... may as well be now. So I reached up, slowly, opening the door as quietly as possible, and stepped inside; Edward was close at my side.

"Bella?" Rene's voice was pained and subdued.

I walked quietly into the living room, and felt Edward's arm drop from around me. I looked at him frantic, questioningly.

"You two need this time alone," he whispered, so low I could barely hear it. And then he was gone. I gazed at the empty space for a long second.

When I looked back up to Rene, she was standing in front of me, staring with repentant eyes.

"I'm sorry honey. I'm so, so sorry."

"I know," I said in a subdued voice.

"It was just the... shock, the heat of the moment. Bella, you know you're everything to me, right? I love you so much sweetheart."

"I love you too, mom." I said.

"Oh, Bella, it's just so soon. You're so young. Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," I assured her.

"Well then, if that's the way you feel... I'll support you. I really hope things work out for you, Bells."

"They will," I said, and I didn't doubt the statement.

"And, just so you know, I was wrong. Something good did come of my marriage to your father. The best thing I could have ever hoped for... you." I sighed, knowing what was coming, and let Rene hug me, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Thank you, mom." Rene smiled softly.

"I love you, Bella," she said again.

"I love you, too."

And, right on cue, Edward was standing silently in the doorway.

He waited until Rene looked up before asking, "everything all right?".

"Yes," Rene said, releasing me from her grip and dabbing at her eyes. "Sorry about the scene earlier. It's j... no matter how old she gets, Bella's still my little girl, and, not only that, I just love her so much."

Edward smiled a dazzling smile.

"I know the feeling."

Then Rene picked up my left hand.

"This ring is beautiful..."

Authors note: So, what do you think?

I need feedback... please? (Makes puppydog face!

Hope you loved it!

XO

Annie


	3. Chapter 3: Twisted

Author's note: Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've had this written for quite some time, but things have been totally crazy.

Anyway, here you are! ENJOY!!

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer... enough said. Also, I don't own the song Twisted, by Carrie underwood. (Lyrics have been slightly altered.)

Chapter three

Twisted

"Bella? Bella!" Edward's anxious voice pulled me back to the present. "Bella, talk to me."

I wondered how much time I had spent in flashback mode. I smiled up at Edward, who was in the process of lightly shaking my shoulders.

"I'm fine," I said with sincerity.

He sighed in relief, moving his hands from my shoulders. He pulled me tightly against him, and I leaned my head against his cool chest.

Silence.

"It doesn't matter," I blurted out. My cheeks flushed scarlet; this was not the way I'd intended to jump into this conversation.

Edward's eyes turned stoic as he gazed at me.

"What are you talking about, Bella?"

"What they think." I explained. "About you and me... about us. It doesn't matter."

"Bella, I know this is exactly what you were worried about. I also know that you'd walk down that aisle just to appease everyone else. And as stubborn as you are, Bella, you'd keep on loving me, even though it's wrong."

"If it's wrong for me to love you..." I hesitated, my face falling. My throat was closing, I had to get the words out before I couldn't find them again. "Is it wrong for you to love me, too?" My voice shook as I forced the sentence from my lips, trying to keep myself together.

"Bella," Edward's voice was like velvet. "Did I hurt your feelings?"

"No," I lied.

"Bella... I'm sorry. That's not what I meant... I love you. I love you, so much, I don't think you have any clue just how deep it goes. And I don't care about myself here, Bella it's you I'm worried about. Giving up your humanity for me... it's not worth it, Bella..." Edward trailed off as I pressed a finger !his cool lips.

"Yes, it is." I sighed, sitting up. Edward dropped his arms, watching me cautiously.

I really, really didn't want to do this. But he looked like he needed it, and... I took a deep breath, clearing my throat. Silence...

"Baby you're a wreckin' ball." My voice shook as I sang the first notes of the song.

"Crashing into me. Nothin' I can do but fall, piece by piece."

Edward was looking at me now, his eyes unreadable.

"You broke down every part of me that ever thought I'd never need you baby."

I picked up his hand, which lay in the grass beside him, and opened his fingers. I began a soothing pattern on his palm as I continued to sing.

"It's twisted, messed up. And the more I think about it, it's crazy but, so what? I may never understand it.

"I'm caught up and I'm holdin' on. I'm gonna love you even if it's wrong."

Edwards eyes were soft now, gazing down at me adoringly.

"Everybody's tellin' me, I'm over my head."

I pulled his hand to my body, placing it gently against my heart, letting my own hand rest on top.

"But they don't feel you lovin' me. They all say that, I've gone crazy, maybe but it's too late now to save me. I'm too tangled."

I lay back, scooting myself closer to Edward, so that our bodies were pressed together.

"It's twisted, messed up. And the more I think about it, it's crazy but, so what? I may never understand it.

"I'm caught up and I'm holdin' on, I'm gonna love you even if it's wrong. Even if it's twisted."

Edward wrapped one arm around me, his other hand still pressed against my heart.

"Maybe it's not right, but that's all right. Yeah it's all right tonight."

I repositioned myself so that I was folded into Edward's arm, head on his chest. His other hand was still where I'd placed it.

"It's twisted, messed up. And the more I think about it, it's crazy but, so what? I may never understand it. I'm caught up and I'm holdin' on, I'm gonna love you even if it's wrong. Even if it's twisted. Even if it's twisted."

More silence.

"Thank you, Bella," Edward murmured. My cheeks were still burning scarlet as I looked up into his eyes. There was a calm there, a sort of contentment. And I knew the song had done what I intended it too. And I felt comforted, knowing that I had granted his request. He requested so little of me, I felt glad that I'd done it. The fact that I'd just butchered the tune and melody, well, that was just something I would have to live with.

Edward pressed his marble lips to my forehead.

"That was beautiful," he whispered.

"Right."

"Bella, what can I do to make you believe me?"

I sat for a moment, thinking. Hmm. Then I smirked. Edward looked weary.

"Kiss me?" I suggested.

I didn't even have a chance to blink. His lips were on mine, his arms securely around me. I threw mine around his neck, and he knotted his hands into my hair. He kissed me until I was practically dizzy, and I had to gasp for air when he pulled away.

"Do you believe me now?"

"What was the question again?" I asked dazedly. Edward chuckled.

I took a few deep breaths, and attempted to recompose my thoughts into something coherent.

"Oh," I said. "And by the way, it's not wrong."

He made to disagree, but I silenced him with a kiss on his cheek. I trailed downward, planting kisses around his jawline.

"Wrong?" I whispered. Before he could speak I kissed down, to the cool granite flesh of his neck. "i think not." I concluded.

"Irresistible," Edward countered, pulling me on top of him.

"I can live with that," I managed to breathe just before his lips crashed against mine again. He pulled away all too soon, and I wasn't the only one struggling for breath.

I reveled in the feeling of Edward's solid form beneath me, his strong arms like a fortress, secure, protecting, like nothing bad could penetrate them. I felt warm, even though his skin was like ice to the touch. Such physical things no longer seemed to matter. There was nowhere else I wanted to be but here, where I felt safe, secure... loved.

I peered at the sky, the sun was beginning to set.

"We should go," Edward pointed out. "Charlie will be wondering where you are."

"In a minute," I said, eyes still on the deep purple sky.

"The sunset's beautiful tonight." I observed.

"Yes," Edward agreed. "Almost as beautiful as you, love. Almost, but not quite."

"Stop," I whispered, embarrassed.

Edward laughed softly, kissing my hair. We watched the sun sink lower and lower in the sky, until it disappeared, the moon taking its place.

"We should get you home, to Charlie."

"Yes," I said regretfully. "I guess we should."

"Are you disappointed?"

"I wish days like this didn't have to end."

Edward picked me up, cradling me in his arms.

"Me, too." He shifted me to his back, and we were running, carefree through the forest, the trees rushing by, mere flashes of green.

"Will you be back?" I asked Edward, my hand on the door handle of the volvo. We had just pulled up to my house in it, so Charlie wouldn't grow suspicious.

"Of course, Bella. Don't be silly."

I leaned in for a quick goodbye peck, and Edward caught me by surprise, kissing me so long that it felt like everything was spinning. Without thinking, I threw my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer.

Edward sighed, pulling away.

"You're a very dangerous creature, Bella."

I smiled sheepishly. "I know."

"Hey Bells!" Charlie called from the living room as I walked through the front door.

"Hi, dad. Sorry I'm so late. I was gone longer than I expected. Do you want me to start dinner?"

"That's all right, I ordered a pizza. It's out in the kitchen if you want some."

"You know what? I think some pizza would do me good." I said, just now realizing how hungry I was.

I grabbed two slices, heating them up in the microwave. I ate quickly, and headed for the stairs.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. It was fun."

"I'm glad. Goodnight, Bells."

"'Night, dad."

I bounded up the stairs two at a time, flinging my bedroom door open wide. And there was Edward, in all his glory, standing motionless by the window. I smiled hugely.

"I'll be right back," I said, grabbing a pair of somewhat presentable Pajamas, and my bag of toiletries, and heading to the bathroom.

Wanting to get back to Edward as soon as possible, I quickly showered, resisting the allure of the steaming water, brushed my teeth, and changed into my PJ's in record time. I threw open the bathroom door, and practically skipped to my room.

Once inside, I saw that Edward had seated himself in my rocking chair. I stopped just a few feet away.

"Come here," Edward said, his arms open. I obeyed gladly, climbing into his lap. Edward ran his fingers gently through my wet hair, and I yawned as he began to rock us. I was trying desperately to fight sleep, wanting to look at Edward's perfect face some more, but my eyelids were growing heavy.

"Sleep now, my Bella," Edward said, his voice entirely too enticing.

I sighed in defeat as he began to hum my lullaby. "I love you," I whispered, interrupting him briefly.

"I love you, too." Edward said, beginning the song again. I let my eyes close, fully content, knowing that I was more than ready to begin my eternity with Edward.

Author's note: So? What did you think?

I have chapter four written as well, so if you guys like it enough, I could post that, too. Let me know!

I'd like to take time to thank all my fabulous reviewers... you're all, well... FABULOUS! And AWESOME!!

Reviews make my day!!

XOXO

Annie


	4. Chapter 4: Prince Edward

Author's note: Hola everyone! Que pasa?

Okay, I'm going to stop talking in spanish now...' but es muy divertida!!

LOL!! J/K!

Sorry... I'm really hyper... and watching celebrity family feud, which is hilarious!

Thanks for all your awesome reviews everyone. I've had this written for a bit, and I'm kinda proud of this one. So, tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: Not stephenie.

Chapter four:

Prince Edward

"Bella! Bella!!"

I groaned, ducking my head behind Edward's shoulder.

"Save me," I pleaded.

"I heard that," Alice said as she danced into the room. "And don't even think about it, Edward." she added crossly, in foresight of some unknown plan he must have been concocting.

He shot me an apologetic look.

"AAAAAALICE," I wined.

"The wedding's fast approaching, Bella. Now quit complaining and let's go."

"Edward?" I practically begged.

"No," Alice said, bounding over to the two of us where we sat on the cullens' sofa.

"No, Edward." He sighed, grabbing my hand.

"Come come, Bella," Alice sang, snapping her fingers at me. I rolled my eyes. Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly. "It will be over soon," he assured me.

"God, Bella. You act like I'm taking you to the electric chair or something." I had a response for that, but I decided it would be wise to bite my tongue. Edward smirked, almost as if he really could read my mind.

"Bella!" For an immortal, Alice sure could be impatient. She shifted her weight gracefully from one foot to the other.

"I'm scared," I told Edward.

"You should be," Alice grinned, flashing her perfect teeth as she pulled me up by my arm. Edward let go of my hand slowly.

I glared at him. "Thanks a lot." He smiled sheepishly.

I finally relented, pushing myself off the couch. Alice reached out, grabbing my hand and pulling me along at top speed... for me, anyway.

"Now," Alice said when we'd entered her room, and I braced myself. Here we go, I thought, trying in vane to ready myself for whatever was to come.

Two hours later, I actually found myself laughing as Alice displayed a few fabric samples. We were working on a "very important detail", as in, what color the table cloths would be at the reception. We'd been smoothing out "important details" for a while now, but it actually wasn't so bad. "Alice," I said, letting out a breath. "I know I'm not gifted with your fashion expertise, but did you honestly think I was going to pick something like this" I gestured toward the sample closest to me, all polkaspotted and blotchy "for the reception?" Alice grinned.

"Just thought you should have the option," she said in a singsong voice.

"Uh... thanks?" I said, pushing the sample away, and pulling another toward me.

Alice laughed a musical laugh. Then, suddenly she was grinning at me. "What?" I asked.

"You're having fun," she accused.

"Who, me?" I asked, putting on my best innocent face.

"Admit it," she said, stepping closer to me. Then she knelt down in front of where I was sitting. "Admit it," she whispered, entirely too enticing.

"I... I..." her face was so hopeful. "Maybe a little."

Alice stood, clapping her hands. "I knew it!" The smile on her face looked so angelic that I couldn't help but smile back. Then, Alice slid the fabric swatch I had been examining away from me. "Hey," I protested. "What are you doing."

"It's time for the next faze," Alice told me.

"The next faze?" I gulped. This could not be good.

"Just trust me," she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up with her. "Come on!" I followed her wearily into the living room. Edward was already sitting on the couch, waiting for us. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Right on cue," Alice smiled at him.

"Aren't I always?" he grinned back.

"Ego much?" Alice asked, rolling her eyes. "I'll be right back."

"You survived," Edward commented, smiling as I sat down beside him and I leaned my head against his cool shoulder, grabbing his hand.

"Barely," I replied.

"It wasn't so bad," Edward said.

"It wasn't so bad." I repeated in affirmation. And it wasn't... until now. Because now, Alice was walking in with a very familiar looking box in her hands. Scrawled messily across the top, in rené's handwriting were the words "home movies". I groaned as Alice opened it, pulling out a DVD. I remembered the day René had sent in all our old VHS tapes to be transferred to DVD's. I'd begged her to burn them, well, the ones starring me, at least, but she'd just laughed.

"Alice?" I asked wearily, "what is this?"

"Home movies," she clarified, gesturing toward the scrawl on the box as she turned on the TV.

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes. "I mean, what are we doing with them."

Alice stood up, DVD in hand to look at me. "Watching them."

I sighed in exasperation. This was ridiculous. "Why, are we watching them, Alice?"

"So we can decide what goes in the slide show."

"Slide show?!" I shrieked. Then, taking a deep, calming breath: "What slide show?"

"The one we're showing at the rehearsal dinner," Alice explained. "I had your mom send them to me." I shook my head. This could not be happening. The last thing I wanted was anyone seeing all my embarrassing moments from eight and younger, before I'd learned to stay away from my mom when she had the Camera out.

As soon as I'd seen the box, I noticeably tensed beside Edward, raising my head and sitting up straight. Now, my body was nearly rigid.

"Are you all right?" Edward whispered, squeezing my hand.

Alice had turned back to the television, popping in the DVD, and was waiting to hit the play button. My cheeks were flushing an angry shade of scarlet, but I didn't answer. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. Edward slid a finger across my burning cheek and put his arm around me.

"Bella?" he whispered, and I opened my eyes to see him looking at me, his concern written all over his face.

"I'm..." But just then, Alice hit the play button, and the room fell silent. At least Emmett wasn't here for this, I comforted myself, imagining the hysterical laughter this would cause him to let out.

At first, there was just a black screen. It took at least ten seconds for the video to start, first a shaky shot of the kitchen in our house in Phoenix. Then, slowly, everything came into focus.

The first thing I saw was my seven-year-old self, sitting at the table, juice box in hand.

"Aww!!" Alice cooed. "You were so cute when you were little!"

"It's true," Edward said, smiling at me. I blushed.

Then, recognition crashed over me. Oh no. I remembered this one. It had been one of René's favorites. It was absolutely not, one that I wanted the Cullens --especially edward-- to see. But as of right now, there was nothing I could do but watch in mute horror.

"Mommy, turn off the Camera," I said. "Please?" I hated being in the spotlight, even that young.

"Dance for me, Bella."

"Mom," My younger self groaned.

"Please? Do what you've been learning in ballet."

"I'm not good at ballet," I'd grumbled, focusing intently on the juice box in my hand. I finished it quickly, then got up to throw it away.

My mother sighed. "Bella..."

I stood in the middle of the kitchen, looking dead at my mother, visible Now I knew because she'd set the Camera on a tripod.

"Come on," she said. "Dance with me." Then she began to spin gracelessly in the middle of the kitchen.

"Mommy," Little Bella said, giggling. "You look..." René stopped. I knew what she... I"... uh, yeah, anyway, wanted to say. "Mommy, you look silly." But the hopeful look on her face had made her... me? Us? change our minds. I had walked over to her, placing my tiny arms around her middle. René smiled at little Bella, picking her up and spinning her around once. Little Bella laughed. Here it comes, I thought.

"Sweetheart, Grandma will be here in an hour."

"You look really pretty. Are you going on another date?" Little Bella asked, her face falling.

"Yes," René announced. "Still looking for that prince charming."

No. no! nononononononononono!! I begged internally for the power to go out. But I had no such luck.

"Mommy? Do you think I'll ever find my prince charming?"

René smiled, picking up little bella's hand and squeezing. "I'm sure you will."

Little Bella smiled. "Maybe it'll be just like in those books I read. Just like a fairy tale."

"You know what? it'll be even better," René promised.

"Really? What will he be like?"

I wondered what Edward's face was revealing right now, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him. So my eyes stayed focused on the screen.

"Well," René began, "There's no cookie cutter mold for a prince charming. He's just the one who'll make you happy. So it kind of depends on the person. What do you want him to be like?"

"Well," little Bella said thoughtfully. "Maybe cute. But he doesn't have to be perfect. And he doesn't have to be popular or have money. He just has to love me, like I'll love him. And be... nice, you know? And charming."

René laughed. "Of course."

"And there's one more thing," Little Bella said.

"What's that?"

"He has to be able to pick me up, and swing me way high in the air."

On screen, René and Little Bella burst into a fit of laughter. Then, as abruptly as it had started, it was over, the screen going black.

A heavy silence fell over the room. I stared down at the floor. I didn't look up; I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Suddenly, I needed air. I slid out of Edward's slackened grip, standing up and walking out of the room. Edward hastened to follow me.

"Let her go," Alice said softly, and I knew that, having said this aloud, she must have thought it several times, Edward ignoring her. She walked up behind him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It's a girl thing," I heard Alice explaining to him. I ran, well tripped, actually, down the hall and out the door. A crisp breeze hit my face as I leant heavily against the house, crossing my arms. I couldn't believe this, the fact that this video had made its way here, that Edward, my very own prince charming, had really seen it, or just how embarrassed I was. I mean really, I was only seven. I guess it just made me feel vulnerable, having my younger self exposed to a group of vampires whose human lives were now a distant part of the past. I put my face in my hands, I really shouldn't be this embarrassed. I knew somewhere deep down that Edward wouldn't think any less of me for it. But I stayed there, in the quiet, head in hands for a bit longer.

Then, something made me look up. There was no sound of a creaking door, no noise as his feet moved, no nothing. But there was just this... sense, you know? I can't describe it, it's just, like something's there, surrounding you. I knew that Edward was standing there' watching me. So I raised my head slowly, meeting his eyes. They were soft and warm, just what I needed to see.

"Hey," I said softly, walking to his side.

"Are you all right, love?" he asked,.

I took a deep breath. "Yes," I said.

"You know," he said "Their's no reason to be embarrassed. You were quite adorable in that video."

"Right," I said, rolling my eyes.

"About this prince charming thing. I..."

"Edward," I interrupted him. "You already are. That and so much more."

"Well," he said, "that's good to know. But I believe, in order to reach prince charming status, there was one condition that was nonnegotiable."

"Edward..." He slid his hands around my waist, and then my feet were no longer touching the ground. And he swung me, "way high in the air", spinning me around, and pulling me against his chest.

"So?" he asked, looking at me expectantly.

I smiled. "hmm..." I mused. "Prince Edward," He laughed.

"So... wait," I said. "If you're a prince, what does that make me?"

"Hmm," Edward considered this for a moment, moving one hand to play with my hair, while the other supported me, still holding me a distance from the ground. "An angel." Then, he leaned in closer, closer, closer, and his lips were moving against mine, cool and perfect.

Authors note: So? What did you think? Good? Bad? Weird?

Let me know!!

I have to do as much writing as I can this week, because afterward, my summer kicks into overdrive.

So, let me know if you want another chapter.

It would have something to do with a wedding dress, just in case you're curious.

Thanks for reading! You all rock! Hope you enjoyed!

Xoxo

Annie


End file.
